


ill take the grave (please just send them all my way)

by karundai



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Self-Harm, TW DUDES, its gonna be pretty fluffy i believe, prolly a lot, would say heavy angst but not sure how much there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karundai/pseuds/karundai
Summary: tyler blinked at the trees. the trees blinked back.-Tyler is hunted and haunted by his mind, and it shows no sign of stopping.Josh just wants to save him from his self-destructive ways.CURRENTLY ON HOLD





	ill take the grave (please just send them all my way)

_ Tyler blinked at the trees. The trees blinked back. The lack of color was starting to get under his skin. So he kept walking.  _

 

_ A wave of almost crippling deja vu washed over him. The forest around him suddenly felt familiar, the eyes recognizable. He smiled. He had never been here before. _

 

_ The clearing in front of him was a gleaming nothing, a grass-coated void hidden among the trees. He felt at ease. _

 

_ And he began to fly.  _

 

_ And he began to drift off into into a deep sleep. _

 

_ When something gingerly touched his foot, he made nothing of it. It ghosted across his legs, up to his stomach and over to his arms. Felt good.  _

 

_ The leafy vines wrapped around his arm, making sure he wouldn't float off into outer space. Secure. _

 

_ Another winded its way up to him. It clung to his left leg, twisting around and around until it decided he was secure enough. _

 

_ Then came another. _

 

_ And another. _

 

_ And then one more. _

 

_ Tyler knew something was wrong. _

 

_ Before he could open his mouth to make a sound, the vines had secured each limb in place. One more wrapped across his stomach, leaving the skin underneath his ivory tee tingling.  _

 

_ It started to feel cool. _

 

_ Cold. _

 

_ Freezing. _

 

**_Deadly_ ** _. _

 

_ He shouted now. He begged, he pleaded, he screamed. Singing his heart out and not making a single sound. Sickeningly silent.  _

 

_ The vines tightened.  _

 

 

__

_ He gasped as they dragged him. _

 

 

 

_ Down.. _

 

 

 

_ d o w n . . . _

 

 

 

 

 

**_g_ **

**_o_ **

**_n_**

**_e_ **

  
  
  


He woke with a sudden start, cold sweat coating every inch of him. He breathed.  _ No longer hindered _ , he thought. He looked around. His room. His door, his jacket, his shelf with his books. His bed. Him. That’s when the feeling came.

 

It was like clockwork, the numbness spread through every inch of him. The thoughts came. He wished the vines had taken him and never brought him back.

 

The boy reached over and grabbed his phone, tears pricking his eyes.  _ Lock screen, home screen, messages… _

 

_ Josh. _

 

He typed like his life depended on it, the numb still spreading within him like nutella on toast. 

 

-josh-

 

-are you there-

 

-please help me-

 

He waited.

 

**-tyler??-**

 

**-whats up?????-**

 

**-is everything alright??-**

 

-help me please help me-

 

**-ty? im coming over.-**

 

He checked the time.  _ 3:07 AM.  _

 

-its too early-

 

**-so? you need help and im coming over. you cant stop me. ill be there soon.-**

 

It was like the dam within his mind had broken. He couldn’t stop the flow, and he didn’t really try. The sobs racked through his body, a crooked song ringing out into the dark. So he laid there, waiting for nothing to come, letting the monsters roam freely around the room. Around his mind. It’s not like he gave a damn. After all, there was no fighting the dark when you didn’t have a light.

 

 

 

**_i   d o n ‘ t   w a n t   t o   f a l l ,   f a l l   a w a y ._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
